Many surveillance camera systems are pole mounted in public spaces, for example on existing street lights, area lights, or traffic light poles. Existing public lighting infrastructure is used in order to provide a good vantage point and available power to install the surveillance systems. It is often difficult to find an appropriate location for such surveillance systems, and concealment is difficult or impossible. In most cases, the cameras are mounted to an existing light fixture pole or housing and powered from the same source as the light fixtures. The same is true of surveillance camera systems used on commercial or residential photosensor operated light fixtures. This typically involves mounting of a large and obtrusive camera system on the pole or other light fixture support, and connecting the system to the existing power source, resulting in lack of concealment and extra installation time. Other solutions require modification of the existing light fixture or removal and replacement of the entire lighting fixture with a new lighting fixture which has an integrated camera system. This also involves a large amount of installation time as well as expense.